Don and Jess: No Good Deed
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: First it was urban golfing and now it's falling eye balls. Ok NYC doesn't seem that safe any more. FA DL MS


Begin Transmission

HELLO EVERYONE!!!! Lacy here and I'm home!!!! I missed you all. Three days without wifi and, as I told Sarah, what was left of my sanity is now out the window. Wave to it cause there it goes. On to the next episode. I may never drink uncovered coffee outside again.(E/N: Me neither. And I have that epi on my iPod) An eyeball landing in Stella's coffee. Good coffee right down the drain. Yuck. Not sure where this one is going but you'll like it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I may now be without any sanity but I still know that I am not saying it. *sticks tongue out*

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into Stella's office with a big smile across her face.

"So an eyeball huh?" Jess said as she sat down.

Stella sighed but was also smiling. "Don told you?"

Jess nodded. "And half the squad. Jarvis was laughing for a while and I don't think Mulligan has stopped yet."

Stella shook her head. "Remind me to give that husband of yours a good slap in the head the next time I see him."

Jess laughed. "I'd love to but I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm my husband. So how about I don't remind you and just look the other way?"

Stella laughed as well and nodded. "Works for me. So you heading home?"

Jess shook her head. "Not yet, Don wanted to talk with Mac about something so I'm waiting for him. He was my ride this morning."

Stella smiled. "Well you could be here a while cause I think I saw Danny headed that way as well just before you came in and we both know once Danny and Don get talking..."

"...there's no stopping them." Jess laughed. "I know. But I think Linds and I can give them good reasons to stop."

"Ugh, Jess, too much info." Stella said with a 'yuck' face.

Jess laughed. "Oh like you won't have Mac out of here with the same reasons."

Stella blushed. "I don't know what you mean."

Jess cocked a brow. "Don't play that with me Stella. I'm not a detective for nothing."

Stella went to speak but Don showing up stopped her.

"Hey babe, ready to head home?" Don asked.

Jess nodded to Don before looking back at Stella. "This is so not over." Then she stood up and followed Don out.

"What was that about?" Don asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Just having a talk with Stella about Mac." Jess said with a smirk.

Don smiled and placed a kiss on Jess' head. "Play nice with others Jess. Just remember how stubborn you were about admitting about us when we first started."

Jess looked up at Don. "I went to Stella and Lindsay the day you asked me out. Before that yeah, I was stubborn."

"Still are." Don said. He continued at Jess' look. "But in a very good way."

Jess leaned up and kissed him as the elevator reached the ground floor. "Nice save."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Cliff (E/N: CLIFF! We haven't seen him in a while have we?) leaned against the bar and watched Stella and Mac sit in the back corner booth talking. They had been there for about an hour and Cliff had been keeping an eye on them the whole time. He could tell by the looks on their faces that their talk was more on the serious side then it usually was. He wondered if they were having problems but then Stella placed her hand over Mac's and rested her head against his shoulder and Cliff knew they were just fine.

"What are you staring at Cliff?"

Cliff turned his head and saw Sid. "Hey Sid, just watching the newest love birds of the lab."

Sid followed Cliff's gaze and smiled. "I'd say they were the first love birds of the lab." He looked back at Cliff. "It's nice to finally see them accepting how they feel."

Cliff nodded his agreement.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny stood in the bathroom door way and watched Lindsay get ready for bed.

"Gonna read more comics tonight?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shook his head. "Nah not tonight. Thought I'd let you do the talking. I'm sure you have some things you want to say."

Lindsay smiled. "Yeah I do." she wiped her face with a towel then held her hand out to Danny.

He took it and allowed Lindsay to pull him into the bedroom. They laid on the bed, Lindsay laying back against Danny and they both placed their hands on Lindsay's stomach. "Ok baby, Daddy's giving you a break from the comics so Mommy is going to tell you how she met Daddy."

Danny smiled and placed a kiss on Lindsay's head as he listened to her tell their baby about their first meeting.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"You do want kids right?"

Don looked up from his book and looked at Jess. "Of course I do. What makes you ask?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. Just watching Danny and Lindsay," she shrugged again. "I don't know."

Don placed his book on his nightstand then took Jess' and put it on top of his. He scooted over and pulled Jess into his arms.

"I know what you mean." Don said as Jess settled her head on Don's chest.

"Our time will come. We will have a beautiful baby girl who looks just like you and takes after you in every way."

Jess looked at Don. "You want a girl?"

"Well it really doesn't matter to me if we have a girl or boy but I'd like to have a little girl who's just like you." Don said.

Jess smiled. "What about a little boy just like you?"

Don laughed. "Sweetie the world can barely handle the two Donald Flacks it already has, let's not add another to the mix."

Jess giggled and rested her head back on Don's chest. "I can see us with a little girl. Though she won't be like me in every way. She'd have your eyes and share a mix of our personality traits."

Don pulled Jess closer. "She sounds perfect."

Jess nodded. "Yes, she does."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Now don't think just because they're talking about a girl that means they're having one. Yes I have the poll results on that but I'm waiting until she's actually pregnant to tell you. So not bad for my first story back from vaca. I have to tell you once again, I missed everyone. I really hope I never have to go without wifi again. No sane or even insane person should have to do it. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

IT'S SARAH!! First off, to those of you who read my stories, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the delays! School's hectic and I should actually be doing homework, but I'm editing so, I'm gonna get eaten by my mom. =D Second, PLEASE can I tell them Lacy?! PLEASE?!!

Okay, tis all for now! Kisses~Sarah

First. No Sarah you can't tell them. I want it to be a surprise. Second I have updated my profile with information on where the series is going. Don't worry it's not ending, I just want everyone to know what's going to be happening once I reach the end of season five. So go have a look and if you have any questions or anything send me a PM.


End file.
